The Queen Brides
by Child of Orchid
Summary: My idea on a happy ending for 4 of the characters in this amazing series. Different POVs.
1. Part 1

Inheritance cycle fanfiction

I think the characters deserve a good ending, so this is my idea of how Inheritance cycle _could_ have ended.

**Part 1**

_Saphira watched as her little one went to bed after yet another long day. His eyes were, as usual, filled with loss, misery and bitterness. It pained her to see him like this, but what could she do? This was part of his choice, and Eragon had known that when making his decision. Still, she knew all too well who else to blame for the deep sorrow that had taken root in her rider._

_Saphira only hoped she wouldn't grow bitter, like Eragon had. _

Eragon, tired after another day of educating his novices, the new-born dragons and their riders, said his usual 'goodnight' to Saphira and went to bed. How his dragon still managed to put up with him, he had no idea. They both knew what would happen next. It, the nightmare, or dream, depending on which turn it would take, would visit him this night just as it had the night before. And the night before that, and the night before that.

Exactly as it had for the past thirty years.

In his sleep, he would see her. Sometimes she was a nightmare, battling him as they used to, but aiming to kill this time. Other times she was good dream, whispering loving words into his ear. Waking up from such sweet dreams ended in disappointment and pain.

He'd rather have nightmares about her.

Eragon sighed as he laid down on the bed.

"Which is it going to be tonight, Arya?" he whispered, then fell asleep.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2 – 30 years earlier**

Nasuada looked up, alarm in her eyes, when the door opened. The sight that met her did nothing to calm her beating heart.

Murtagh strode into her hall, showing his obvious contempt for the palace, her guards and whatever pleased him to dislike. His stride was confident, his lips curved into a barely visible smile. Yet his eyes told a tale to contradict all of this. They were locked in hers, trying to capture her – but he didn't try to invade her mind, though he could easily do it.

Reaching her throne, he bowed. The guards were immediately on him, as he was easy to capture now that he stood still.

Nasuada raised her hand, stopping them, and Murtagh rose to his feet.

"My queen," he began.

"What do you want, Murtagh?" she interrupted him.

Again, his eyes caught hers in a hypnotizing gaze. And then he broke through her walls of defence, and used his telepathic skills on her.

_This concerns your torture during the war, my Lady – I'd rather not share it with all of your subjects. _

Nasuada swallowed. Were there still things he hadn't told her about that awful time in Galbatorix's cell? She cleared her throat. "Leave us," she commanded, and the guards disappeared at once.

Once the doors were shut, she rose to her feet and reached out a hand. Murtagh took it in his, gently, and planted a kiss on it.

"Well?" she asked, growing impatient.

Murtagh swallowed, and – for a second Nasuada thought he looked nervous. But that couldn't be, could it? Murtagh, nervous?

"Nasuada…" Murtagh held her gaze, "remember when you asked me why I was helping you?"

"Yes. And I am still queen to you, Murtagh."

"Forgive me… _my queen_." Somehow the tone of his voice gave another meaning to her title. She moved, uneasy, as he continued. "I came now to beg your forgiveness for the lack of an explanation that day, and to ask you to give me another chance to tell you the truth."

She eyed him suspiciously. What was he up to? "Very well."

Murtagh smiled at her – he actually _smiled_ – and squeezed her hand. Oddly, he hadn't let go of it yet. "I was a coward that day. I was scared, and didn't dare tell you how I truly felt about you… how I still feel about you."

Feelings? Feelings and _Murtagh_? Nasuada couldn't wrap her mind around this. What was he saying?

"I know I'm not good enough for you – yet. I came here today to ask you to give me a chance to prove myself worthy of you. I don't care how long it takes, if I'm only getting a couple of years with you and have to live the rest of my life alone – I don't care. All I'm asking for is a chance… to try and win your heart, I guess."

Nasuada blinked a couple of times, then looked into his eyes. She was still pondering his words, and now she was searching for answers.

"I have a long, healthy life ahead of me," she heard herself say. "The elves thought it better if I could live longer so as to restore this country to its former glory and keep it and its inhabitants safe, make it stable, for at least a couple hundred years. So the country is at peace, and has been so for a long time, when I pass away."

Murtagh stood silent as a statue while she talked. He seemed mesmerized by her words. Then, very slowly, his grave face turned into an expression of pure joy. Then, before Nasuada could react or think, he cupped her face in his hands and very gently drew her into a deep kiss.

She responded to him without hesitation, without thinking.

He let go of her too quickly. When she opened her eyes, he stared at her looking very much like a frightened animal.

"I'm… sorry. Forgive me, Nasuada – your Majesty – I shouldn't have done that."

Nasuada took a small step closer to him, staring into his eyes. "That's quite all right," she whispered, then cleared her throat. "If you truly want to change you have to prove it. You can start by proving a loyal servant to me, as our dragonrider."

Murtagh looked as he were about to cry. "Does that mean I have a chance with you?"

Nasuada give him a small smile. "I haven't decided yet. But…" she stepped closer to him, whispering in his ear, "if I ever grant you a second kiss, consider yourself worthy."

With a snap of her fingers the guards returned, escorting the young man out of the throne hall, leaving Nasuada shaky and out of breath.

What just happened?


	3. Part 3

**Part 3 – 20 years later**

Murtagh picked up his cloak, readying himself for the task ahead. Earlier that day scouts had reported an uproar in a small town on the outskirts of the land and Murtagh, as the only dragon rider serving the crown at present, was now sent to restore the peace.

Twenty years of loyal service had passed since he'd kissed Nasuada, and he was still dreaming about that precious moment. They'd met only at official occasions such as state dinners, and when Nasuada required his presence along with her counsellors if faced with any threats towards the crown. Never alone. No long gazes or hidden signs of affections – he'd tried, but Nasuada wouldn't allow it.

Perhaps it was better that way. No one knew about what had happened between them, and Nasuada made sure to keep it that way. Obviously, she hadn't made up her mind about him yet.

Murtagh sighed. Twenty years was a long time, but as much as he loved her, he knew it was worth the wait. Nasuada was special, and a queen. She wouldn't be allowed to marry just anybody; her counsellors would make sure of that. And so proving himself worthy of a queen was not just about proving himself to Nasuada – he also had to prove himself to her counsellors, guards and subjects.

_Perhaps,_ thought Murtagh, _I might have to wait another twenty years before she'll decide. _But that was fine. Since the elves had blessed – or cursed? – her with a long life, perhaps as long as his own could turn out to be, they both had time.

He was alone in his room, preparing for the next mission. He knew it would be dangerous, maybe even the most dangerous mission yet.

The door opened with a squeak, then it was shut behind whoever entered. Murtagh turned around and his eyes widened with surprise.

Nasuada entered his room. The cream coloured dress she wore stood in contrast to her beautiful black skin. And Murtagh couldn't take his eyes off her. She signalled for him to be quiet, then tiptoed her way across the wooden floor and didn't stop until she was standing right in front of him.

Eyeing his uniform, she gave a sad sort of smile he had never seen before. One that didn't reach her eyes. "So you are leaving?" she whispered.

He nodded, but didn't dare speak yet. He was fully aware that this was the first time in twenty years that he had spent time with him – alone.

"I had to speak with you, before…" Nasuada didn't finish the sentence. She cleared her throat, biting her lip. For some reason, she seemed nervous. "I don't know how to say this – how to begin, I mean."

Murtagh frowned. "Is anything the matter?"

"No. Except…" she met his gaze, finally. "Except I don't want you to leave, not without giving you something that belong to you."

Then she placed her hands around his neck, closed her eyes and kissed him for the second time. Murtagh felt his heart racing, beating hard against his chest.

When breaking the kiss, he opened his eyes to meet her wondering gaze. A single tear escaped from his eye. He swallowed, then placed his hands around her face and caressed her features while he spoke. "Will it be another twenty years before I get to kiss you again?" he whispered.

"I hope not." Nasuada kissed away his tear. He sighed with relief and allowed himself a little smile. "Murtagh… I need to ask another favour of you. Actually, two favours."

"Anything… my love."

Another sad smile. "Firstly, promise me that you'll return safe and unharmed. I need to know I will see you again."

"I promise."

She let out a long sigh. "And I need more time. I'm sorry to have to ask this of you, but believe me, it is necessary."

He blinked. More time? "How long?" he asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Ten years."

_Ten years._

"Of course," he said. It was a long time, but it wouldn't last forever. In ten years' time he would, finally, get to be with her.

"I want you to find Eragon," Nasuada continued.

Murtagh raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why?"

"Because you are still uneducated as a rider. He knows a great deal that you need to learn. He could teach you. And you might teach him a thing or two as well." She reached into a hidden pocket in her dress and pulled out a letter. "Give this to him. And come back to me as soon as you can – I too want another kiss before you leave me again."

Murtagh took the letter, kissed her hand in a formal farewell, and she left.

He had mixed feelings about her order. Of course, he looked forward to the day he finally could be with Nasuada. But to be united with his brother again, was a whole other story. It would not go well at first – maybe never.

With a sigh, Murtagh put the letter in the breast pocket of his uniform, put his cloak on and walked out the door. He was by no means ready for this mission, or the next – but then again, one could never be completely ready for missions such as these.

To be continued...


	4. Part 4

**Part 4 – Present**

Arya paced the floor in front of her throne, amazed at the conclusion her counsellors had just now presented her. It was more of a threat, really. Provide the elves with an heir within half a century, or resign.

The throne hall was empty now, as she had ordered everyone out. While she pondered the decision the five male elves had taken, she grew angrier for each second. Who were they to tell _her_, the queen and the only dragon rider of their kind, that she had a time limit in which to secure the succession to the throne?

Deep in her heart she knew her mother would never have agreed to such insolence. How dared they? She expected that sort of behaviour from Urgals, maybe even humans or dwarfs, but _not_ from elves.

Even so, she doubted if she had any choice. She couldn't, wouldn't, risk losing her position as queen. Then her mother's death would have meant nothing, and she wouldn't have that.

Then he heard Firnens voice calling her. She sat down and closed her eyes, ready to listen. Just listen. She loved the connection between them, loved that he could speak to her even though he wasn't with her physically.

_Arya_. He spoke softly to her, almost whispering, and she sighed. _I know you're struggling, little elf, but you are strong. This might be the push you need, even though you think of it as a curse at present time._

Arya frowned. _What do you mean?_ she asked him.

_Look into your heart, and look deep. You'll find all the answers you need there. I've seen it. Come to me when you are ready. I will already know the answer. I've seen it in your heart, Arya, and it is beautiful._

Then he was gone. Slowly Ayra opened her eyes and sat up straight. The throne hall was still empty. She was all alone.

Restlessness made her stand up and walk around the room. What did Firnen mean exactly? Arya went through his words several times, thinking and pondering. Her heart. What did that have to do with anything?

Her heart, her feelings – and then this, the matter of finding a mate and secure the royal bloodline. How could Firnen speak of the two in the same sentence?

Love. That was the issue. That was what Firnen meant for her to seek. But how? Arya started biting her lip. Her heart was beginning to race and she felt as if she couldn't breathe properly. Whom did Firnen think she loved? What sort of person had he seen her giving her heart to?

In one moment of clarity all the pieces fell into place. Arya gasped for air and her eyes widened. No! it couldn't be – could it?

She spent hours alone in the throne hall looking for answers just as Firnen had instructed her too do. Time and time again she reached the same conclusion.

_Firnen?_ she asked him.

Of course, he responded within a second. _Yes, little elf?_

Arya swallowed. _Is it Eragon? Is he the one you've seen in my heart?_

_I think you know the answer to that, little elf._

She did.

Arya smiled and tears welled up her eyes. _And… do you really think it's beautiful?_

_Indeed, Arya, I do._

_..._


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

Nasuada waited impatiently for her friend to arrive. It had been too long since they'd seen each other, and now Nasuada had an important question to ask of her. Time slowly passed as she waited, trying to occupy herself with whatever she could get her hands on. Since the land was at piece at the moment, there were no urgent matters to attend to.

Sitting down again, after pacing the floor back and forth for a good half hour, she sighed. As she sometimes did when she was restless, she thought of Murtagh. How her opinion of him had changed. How he'd changed.

She knew there were still things he had done that she would never be able to forgive him for. How that would affect their relationship, now that it was made clear they definitely had one, she did not know. Still, she understood his reasons for acting as he did during the war. Could she ever forget them?

No.

Nasuada closed her eyes and visualized him before her. His tall, muscular frame and his face – how his grey eyes would smile at her. The very thought made the rhythm of her heart unsteady for a moment. Yes, she loved him, in spite of the things he'd done in the past. And because of the things he'd done to prove that he was willing to change. Murtagh had done a lot to make a new start for himself – for both of them, she realized.

Ten years had passed since they'd seen each other. Nasuada had struggled every day, thinking about him. Many times she'd almost given into the temptation of getting him back. But she had made a promise to herself to let him be alone, so he could better concentrate at becoming a good dragon rider. He deserved that, and so did their people.

And now, finally, the ten years had passed.

All she was waiting for now was a ride.

…

Arya was escorted by half a dozen elves to Nasuada's palace, and from the gates five humans joined their group and led them through the narrow, secret corridors. Even though she'd been there many times and the human queen trusted her with her life, they still blindfolded both her and the other elves before allowing them to enter the throne hall passage.

"Sorry, my lady," said the human who blindfolded her. "'Tis only part of the routines here."

Arya nodded. She'd heard all of this before.

Finally, after what felt like hours of darkness, she heard the doors to the throne hall being shut behind her and the blindfold came off. The human escorts had left them – and so had her own, personal guards. Looking around she saw only two people in the room. One of them was herself. The other was Nasuada.

…

Nasuada smiled at her old friend and rose to her feet. "Arya, how happy I am to see you."

"Likewise," said Arya and returned the smile. "I trust you are well, Nasuada?"

"Indeed. And you?"

"Never better."

"Good."

Arya tilted her head slightly. "So you are not ill and as far as I know there's no reason to fear another war is coming. Why have you called me here?"

Nasuada blushed, and when she spoke it was with a lowered voice. "It is a personal matter. I trust you not to give my secrets away, so I'll be honest with you."

"Well?" Arya prompted. "Go on, tell me."

"I have fallen in love with someone. I'm afraid you won't approve."

The surprise could not have been more obvious in the elf's face. "In love?" she whispered, barely believing what her friend was telling her.

"Yes."

"And that is why you've… _summoned _me? To ask my approval?" In her own head, Arya couldn't make sense of any of it.

"Heavens, no!" Nasuada shook her head violently. She sighed. "Just listen, Arya, and I'll tell you everything."

A nod, and the story began.

"…and the ten years have passed now, and I just can't bear it any longer. I have to see him, Arya, and I know you know where they are. Please, I beg you – can you take me there?"

Arya held up a finger to stop the flow of word. "Give me a moment to take all of this in."

"Of course."

"So… you sent Murtagh away ten years ago? Even when you knew that you loved him?"

Nasuada closed her eyes. "Yes."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Excuse me?" Opening her eyes again, Nasuada stared at Arya with confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Arya swallowed. "You've opened up to me, Nasuada. I think it's time I do the same."


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Nasuada could barely believe what was happening. Minutes earlier Arya had told her about her own love-life – and Nasuada had a hard time believing her. Arya and Eragon? She'd always thought of them as good friends, and had figured that the same went for them. Not fifteen minutes ago Arya was telling her that Eragon had loved her for _years_, and that she herself had just given in to her own emotions and admitted to herself that she loved him too.

And now they were planning an escape.

…

Arya picked up her backpack. She had waited patiently while Nasuada made preparations, but now it was time to go. How they'd managed to sneak out of Nasuada's castle without being seen, and alone, she would never know.

Yet here they were, and Firnen was waiting for them on the other side of the hill in front of them. They ran as fast as they could, backpacks on their backs and knives strapped to their thighs and hidden by their dresses. After all, no queen should be seen holding a weapon dressed in civilian clothes, but she should always have a means of protecting herself should it become necessary.

Time passed quickly for the queens, and not long after escaping the castle, they were flying and headed for the place where their hearts had found peace.


End file.
